Our Goals
'Our goals are to provide you with:' # exceptional, quality articles for free. We are the free scientific journal that anyone can edit #a free database that can help you with homework, science projects, etc. #an awesome scientific place to discover and write what you know. With that being said, we are held to the promise of getting you to where you need to be academically, and for scientists/novices who need to prove their work. We are aiming also to be an original source, meaning that our content isn't copyrighted but instead we quote from textbooks, or what other people have said. This makes for other sites like Wikipedia and the other Wikimedia projects to have a better way of getting knowledge in their articles. ''Teachers are needed to put grade-level content on here plus pictures to back them up. The other way for us to be an orginal source is to prove what we know: By putting detailed pictures on this site will help improve our knowledge + will improve the way we trust how wikis work: Anyone can edit, but everyone must prove. Unless noted otherwise, in every article users must put the facts down by putting pictures of materials, or proving by the notes or articles on Wikipedia. '' We don't want talk pages too long, either. By archiving message walls, you allow us to see what's current. Also by using this wiki, signatures are not needed, because your username shows up on the message wall. If vandalized, every user contributing to the vandalism will be reported to Wikia staff, who will block their IP. We do not allow such things because we are a scientific community, not a trash bin. We also are not white trash, where people come and say ghetto things and rude comments on our wiki. Wikia also states that such language is not allowed. (We are anti-racist; anyone who leaves racist comments will be reported to staff; the words stated above were not meant to offend anyone, white trash meaning bad language to others and ghetto meaning improper language as a whole). Learning is our best part part of this community. We are here to learn, to co-operate with other editors, and to make something that is spontaneously great. Also, when vandalism occurs, our editors should be right on the spot to get on rebuilding the lost pages, and when the vandalism gets too bad, we don't leave remarks or even pay attention to the vandalist or troll, and we contact Wikia's helpful staff. The staff are here to help us, not hurt us. If you are granted admin rights here, we have a special signature here that can be used. The "@PopSci Wiki is special, as it is used on other wikis. In an attempt to connect to the scientific community, we should be willing to learn, to believe, and to create. Thanks for any help on any one article. Thank you for your support, and for your co-operation with these rules and respect for these goals. 17morgm (talk) [[Home|'@PopSci Wiki']] 00:50, July 22, 2012 (UTC) We have an article on the Main Page Category:Browse